kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of synthesized items
This is a list of items that can be created via item synthesis. Items ''Kingdom Hearts List I *Cottage *Elixir *Energy Bangle *Power Chain *Guard Earring *Dark Ring List II *Mega-Potion *AP Up *Angel Bangle *Magic Armlet *Golem Chain *Master Earring List III *Mega-Ether *Defense Up *Gaia Bangle *Rune Armlet *Heartguard *Three Stars List IV *Megalixir *Power Up *Titan Chain *Atlas Armlet *Crystal Crown *Ribbon List V *Ultima Weapon Kingdom Hearts Final Mix The list of items in ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix was altered from the original game; most noticeable are several new items, including some that were not available through synthesis in the previous game. List I *Mega-Potion *Cottage *Energy Bangle *Power Chain *Magic Armlet *EXP Earring List II *Mega-Ether *Guard Earring *Angel Bangle *Golem Chain *Rune Armlet *Moogle Badge List III *AP Up *Dark Ring *Master Earring *Gaia Bangle *Titan Chain *Mythril List IV *Elixir *Defense Up *Heartguard *Three Stars *Atlas Armlet *Crystal Crown List V *Dark Matter *Megalixir *Power Up *Cosmic Arts *EXP Bracelet *Ribbon List VI *Seven Elements *Fantasista *Ultima Weapon ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Most of these items can be synthesized by Day 26; all gears can be synthesized by 117 and all other items can be synthesized after the player beats the game and attains legend rank. List I: Items *Hi-Potion *Mega-Potion *Hi-Ether *Mega-Ether *Elixir *Megalixir *Limit Recharge List II: Magic *Fire *Fira *Firaga *Blizzard *Blizzara *Blizzaga *Thunder *Thundara *Thundaga *Aero *Aerora *Aeroga *Cure *Cura *Curaga List III: Abilities *Dodge Rush *Dodging Deflect *Dodge Combo *Auto-Dodge *Perfect Block *Block-Counter *Block-Retreat *Sliding Block *Block-Jump *Fire Block *Blizzard Block *Thunder Block *Aero Block *Block Bonus *Round Block *Auto Block *Quick Recovery *Aerial Payback *Smash Recovery *Air Rush *Homing Glide *Rocket Glide *Float List IV: Gear *Duel Gear ④ *Duel Gear++ ⑤ *Chrono Gear ③ *Phantom Gear++ ⑤ *Nimble Gear+ ④ *Ominous Gear+ ④ *Fearless Gear ③ *Prestige Gear+ ④ *Crisis Gear ⑤ *Crisis Gear+ ⑤ *Omega Gear+ ⑥ *Hazard Gear ⑤ *Hazard Gear+ ⑤ *Rage Gear+ ⑤ *Champion Gear ⑤ *Ultimate Gear+ ⑥ *Pandora's Gear+ ⑤ List V: Rings *Magic Ring *Fencer's Ring *Fire Charm *Strike Ring *Lucky Ring *White Ring *Raider's Ring *Thunder Charm *Recovery Ring *Vitality Ring *Double Up *Storm's Eye *Fairy Circle *Full Circle *Charge Ring *Eternal Ring *Carmine Blight *Frozen Blight *Safety Ring *Lunar Strike *Protect Ring *Might Crown *Three Stars *Imperial Crown *Witch's Chaos *Extreme *Nothing to Fear *Space in Its Place *Flagging Winds *Ice Breaker *Down to Earth *Lose Your Illusion *Sighing of the Moon *Tears of Flame *Parting of Waters *Test of Time *Flowers Athirst *Stolen Thunder *Dying of the Light Kingdom Hearts II Note in ''Kingdom Hearts II that some items not listed here, including those with a +, can be created through synthesis. However, these require the use of a Serenity material to upgrade and complete the formula. Recipes *Elixir *Mega-Potion *Drive Recovery *AP Boost *Defense Boost *Moon Amulet *Save the King *Save the Queen *Ultima Weapon Free Development Set I *Firaga Bangle *Blizzaga Armlet *Thundaga Trinket *Midnight Anklet *Garnet Ring *Mythril Ring Free Development Set II *Acrisius *Power Band *Soldier Earring *Mage Earring *Expert's Ring *Mythril Shard Free Development Set III *Mythril Gem ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix The following items were added to ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. New recipes become unlocked upon either defeating an Absent Silhouette or solving the third puzzle in the Puzzle mini-game. Only one item was added to Free Development. Recipes *Shock Charm *Shadow Archive *Full Bloom *Centurion *Frozen Pride *Draw Ring Free Development Set III *Serenity Crystal fr:Liste des synthèses Category:Items Category:Gameplay Category:Synthesis Items